


keyboard smash of a fic.

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Game Night, honestly just complete crack, monopoly, sbi, thanks discord for helpin' with ideas, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Crackfic, SBI plays Monopoly.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	keyboard smash of a fic.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks, discord for the ideas!

“We’re playing go fish!” “No, Go-fish is for babies!” “WHAT?! Go fish is only for the highest of class.” “That made no sense,” “You wouldn’t understand, you’re poor.” “YOU GREMLIN” “AHHHHHHH NO WIL, STOP, AHHH PHIL WILBUR’S HURTING ME!!” “Wil be nice.” “HE CALLED ME BROKE,” “I DID NOT!!”

Techno walked in then, his hair still wet from the shower. “The fuck?” He says before turning around and leaving the room again, leaving the tangle of fighting limbs that was Tommy and Wilbur to themselves. 

“Hey Tech, can you grab those chips? My hands are full.” Phil asked him, nodding his head towards the bowl of chips. Hobbling into the living room with the guacamole and drinks. “No problem, I would be careful, Wil and Toms are roughhousing in there,” Techno said in his monotone voice.

Once Wilbur and Tommy had finally stopped tussling, Techno returned to the living room. “What are we playing?” He asked nonchalantly. “Go fish” “Uno,” Two voices said over each other.   
Wilbur and Tommy began to fight again, Techno sighed and walked over to the game cabinet; Shuffling through the boxes he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a long box, blowing off the dust from disuse.

He returned to the small table, Wilbur, and Tommy not even noticing he had left. “We’re playing this,” Techno stated loudly enough for the two boys to hear. “Whatttt, why does Tech get to pick?!” Tommy whined, “Well he wasn’t fighting so I say he gets to choose.” Phil stated, sipping at his tea and smirking. “Ugh fine.” Tommy and Wilbur said in unison, knowing nothing got past Phil.

It took Techno a minute to set up the board, explaining the rules to the group. It was obvious none of them took in a word he said.

Another few minutes later they started, Tommy bragging about the money Techno handed him to start, Wilbur smacking him on the hand when he tried to grab his fake dollar bills.

Wilbur has hoarded his money, refusing to buy anything, while Tommy bought everything he landed on. Immediately becoming broke. “Hah look who’s poor now,”

Another ten minutes flew by, Tommy was yelling about something, While Wilbur complained about being in jail. Techno smirked, knowing he was winning.

Phil was already passed out in the dad-chair, oblivious to his loud sons. “WE NEED MORE GUACAMOLE!!” Tommy announced to his brothers. “Just use salsa, I don’t wanna make any.” Wilbur sighed, focusing on Techno’s pawn. “Fine! I’ll make my own!” Tommy huffed, laughing as he ran into the kitchen, “Ten bucks he starts a fire.” Techno said in a chill voice. Wilbur burst out laughing, not being able to control himself for another minute. 

|Phil’s POV|

Phil knew he was a deep sleeper, but when he woke up to the Monopoly board snapped in half, Tommy laying on the countertop, fast asleep, with marker all over his face. Techno sleeping sitting up, gum stuck to his hair. TUBBO sleeping on the floor (WHEN THE FUCK-) And after a minute of searching, Wilbur in the tub, knocked out with cereal dumped on him. Phil was confused, to say the least…

“BOYS!!”

|end|

(ps, ‘**’ looks like two lil guys holdin’ hands…)


End file.
